return_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Mama Luigi
Entrance Fall of the Hours Luigi falls onto the battlefield after hours earlier. Special Attacks Neutral B - Stone Football Luigi chisels a stone/football. You are capable of moving around with it and doing single jumps. The attack is much like using Bonsly except it breaks when it hits anything, similar to Rock Smash. Side B - Maternal Sleep Luigi puts an enemy close to him to sleep. You can't block this move. Up B - Magic Balloon A slower clone of "Wings of Icarus" except it can do damge to anyone close. It can also deflect projectiles. It can last up to 3 seconds if B is not pressed in the middle of it. Down B - Fire Sumo Luigi spawns a Fire Sumo. It stomps on the ground, any opponent who is near the Fire Sumo will get damaged by the stomp. If the Fire Sumo is on the platform, a flame will drop down from it. If an opponent is hit by the flame, it acts as if the opponent got attacked by a Fire Flower. Final Smash- Secret Weapon Luigi hops on a Dolphin holding Baby Yoshi. Using the control stick moves the dolphin, pressing A will make Baby Yoshi eat an opponent that touches his tongue, pressing B spits the opponent out. Strangely, the tongue can be aimed by using the shield buttons, meaning that when using the wiimote, it can only be aimed in one direction as the wiimote only has one shield button (unless one plugs in a nunchuck or classic controller in the middle of the battle). The attack lasts for 20 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Whoaa!" KOSFX2: "Yawooo!" Star KOSFX: "HEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAALP!!!" Screen KOSFX: "Yikes!" Taunts Up: *shrugs* Sd: "You're dealing with a licensed plumber, ya hear!?" Dn: "Stop calling me mama." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "That's Mama Luigi to you!" *wheeze* 2. "That'll teach ya to mess with me!" 3. "Or is it the bagel?" *gets out a bagel* 4. (vs. Toon Mario) "That's Mama Luigi to you, Mario!" *wheeze* Failure/Clap: Emo Luigi Standard Attacks *Neutral Jabs - *Dash Attack - Clumsiness Smash Attacks *Sd - Motherly Slap *Up - Super Jump Punch *Dn - Rapid Stomping Tilt Attacks *Sd - *Up - Upward Punch *Dn - Aerial Attacks *N-Air - *F-Air - *B-Air - *U-Air - *D-Air - Throws *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward - *Back - *Up - *Down - Misc. *Ledge Attack - *Ground Attack - *Trip Attack - Snake Codec Snake: "This guy looks like Luigi." Otacon: "That's Mama Luigi to you, Snake! He may look like Luigi but he's got more epic moves. He can fly using a Magic Balloon and he also has the ability to chisel footballs. On top of that, he can use his maternal instincs to make you sleep." Snake: "You didn't tell me he was bringing a secret weapon..." Otacon: "That'd be his son Baby Yoshi. He's got a powerful stomach that lets him swallow and digest anything. He loves to eat long animal. Like caterpillars or Snakes..." Snake: "Huh? Was it something I said? Otacon, wherever you are, HEEEEEEEEEEALP!" Character Description Is that Luigi? That's Mama Luigi to you, player! Being a mother has totally exhausted his physical shape, but awarded him awesome talents non-mothers don't have. With his maternal instincts, he can a "little baby" to sleep in no time, and he's practiced his bedtime stories so much, they now come to life. And there's his ability to chisel stones into footballs like every other mother. With enough luck on his side, he can ride a dolphin and use Baby Yoshi to swallow, digest, and make them know how a meatball feels. Well, like they say in Brooklyn, early to bed, early to catch the Smash Ball...or is the the bagel? Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE Mama Luigi first appears in the Subspace Emissary ''in the Forest stage, where he puts Yoshi to sleep (based on an actual cutscene in ''Brawl's adventure mode, when Yoshi was sleeping on a stump). He gets trophified by a cannonball fired from two Primids who escape as Link is about to retrieve the Master Sword. The trophy flies off into a valley, where the real Luigi revives his cartoon counterpart. Humorously, Luigi and Mama Luigi run off in different directions, screaming. Mama Luigi gets trophied again, this time by Dr. Robotnik. He remains in this state while being imprisoned. Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Super Mario World Cartoon Music Stage Dinosaur World - Lava Ride Relic Stone Football Lawl Food The Bagel Trivia *Currently, Mama Luigi is the only character from the original Lawl that was added because of fan suggestions. *He was once referenced in the Super Mario Bros. Movie comic sequel. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Mario Category:Super Mario World Cartoon Category:Nintendo Category:DiC Category:Male Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Funny Characters Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:YouTube Poop Category:Shy Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets